War Goddess Guard Sister
Description War Goddess Guard Sisters (aka War God Guard Sisters, Dragon Ladies, Dragon Sisters) Part of the War God Guards of the Eastern Goblin Tribe. (R=664) The War God Guard was a very special existence. They were as loyal as the guardian beasts of life and separated from life and death. They also had independent growth tendencies like ordinary martial artists. They didn’t need to participate in the master’s battle, and they could cultivate their own cultivation. The most special thing was that their minds were as calm as their master’s. Due to the fact that the War God Guard had inherited the Immortal Bloodline, they can transform into a piece of Divine Equipment, to assist their master in a fight. This is an ability that neither ordinary contracted beasts, nor most of the guardian beasts have. Additionally, all three can hear each other's thoughts. The Elder Dragon Lady said that the Immortal bloodline was sealed within the little silver-white accessory in Yue Yang's hands. They signed a Blood Drop Contract with Yue Yang to remove their ancient ancestor’s curse. Because of the purification of the Flames of Nirvana, the Dragon Ladies were not shy. Instead, they tightly embraced each other. The dragon wings on their backs gradually appeared when the ancient ancestor’s curse was removed from their souls. As they did, the dragon wings dissipated and became invisible. Yue Yang had the illusion that the two women were a part of his body, a special extension, even more real than the guardian beast that Shadow had… His own thoughts, the two girls couldn’t understand, but the two women’s thoughts were clearly reflected in Yue Yang’s mind. It could be said that no matter what Yue Yang wanted to do, he didn’t need to speak. As long as he thought, they could accept and faithfully execute them. Yue Yang's body seemed to have an inexplicable feeling of comfort as if he had obtained some sort of conclusion. It was as if his soul had been aroused by his understanding of the Sovereign’s Heart, Yue Yang closed his eyes, but he could still clearly see that the inheritance power was actually two in one, not one. They were two perfect powers, one in two. It was like a bird, but it only had one wing to the right and the left turned out to be the power of the lovebirds. The two of them merged into Yue Yang’s body. Scattered around the left and right arms, it was transmitted to the Dragon Ladies. The female Dragon Ladies all let out a scream when they obtained the inheritance power of the lovebirds. Their voices were as beautiful as the heavenly sounds, and they directly shuddered at their souls. (R=664) Original Rank: Innate Level 8 (R=664), Innate Level 9 (R=699) Battle Cry: “Yue!, Yue!, Yue!, Yue! ..." (R=746) Innate Inherent Skills Divine Sword: The War Goddess Guard Sisters inherited the Immortal Bloodline, so they can transform into a piece of Divine Equipment, in this case, the Divine Sword in order to assist Yue Yang in a fight. (R=755)